


Overborrowed

by Wildebunny_the_Eternal



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: #tothemoon, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildebunny_the_Eternal/pseuds/Wildebunny_the_Eternal
Summary: Nick decides to turn his money-making activities towards more legal ones. Every plan can go wrong spectacularly, he ends up in a bear trap and goes to Judy for help.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Overborrowed

"Let me get this straight, you sold stuff in advance, and wanted to buy it back at a lower price? And, there's less than the amount you need in existence in the world, so you need to buy the same item back more than once?"

Nick gulped. "Hey, in my defense, these were supposed to be worthless! It was free money. It's been fine for the last couple of years."

Judy sighed. "What on earth made you think this was a good idea?"

"Things just went wrong this one time. I'm looking for solutions. Can't you contact Mr. Big?"

"That desperate, huh?" Judy said disbelievingly. "And I thought bankruptcy was an art, go bankrupt twenty times and end up with a million."

"Please?"

"Fine, only if you leave the room when I talk to him."

"Oh no, what horrible conditions are you going to throw in this time?"

"Either that or you're on your own."

Nick walked out of the room while Judy called Mr. Big. She spent the next few minutes explaining Nick's current situation to him.

"Oh, my child, did you know that Zootopia still allows slavery for this offense?" Mr. Big said.

"No, I did not," Judy said.

"It's one of the laws still on the books because they never changed it. They never needed to. It's the one type of debt you can't discharge through bankruptcy either and Nick currently owes five times his net worth. Nick goes to whoever wins the right to pay his debts. Here's what I'm willing to offer: I'll take over Nick's finances and he becomes your slave for the rest of his life."

"Mine?" Judy said. "Enslaving him? Are you crazy?"

"Do you think you can manage to change the law before Nick gets hit with it? Do you want him to remain free so he can fail again?"

"But slavery… that's immoral."

"Take it or leave it. Nick will gladly accept this proposal, that much I can tell you. You would be a kinder master than a Nyan prince. He's either your slave or theirs. He's destined to be a slave regardless. Don't forget the mayor that completed the wall to keep mice out."

"Fine… but I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to."

"It's a deal then."

* * *

Nick knocked on the door after two hours passed. "Were you successful?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sorry, Mr. Big decided not to help." Judy decided to play a game with Nick since she felt he left out some critical information when he first asked for help.

"Please try again. He's the only one I know that has enough money."

"Just discharge it through bankruptcy, what's the big deal?"

"You can't!"

"What are they going to do? Reduce your salary by two percent for the rest of your life?"

"Worse…"

"Enlighten me."

"Please don't be mad. If no one helps me, I become a slave to whoever pays my debt. There are also no legal protections for mammals who go through this. Granted, the last time this happened was a hundred years ago. He was bought by a Nyan prince, became a sex slave. Some of his limbs were even eaten." Nick's fur bristled as he detailed his possible fate.

"Give me a few days. I need some time to convince Mr. Big."

"You don't understand, if I don't come up with the money, I get bought by a Nyan prince today."

"And how long was the arrangement in place?"

"A week ago."

"And you never told me, why?"

"What I sold in advance was worthless, I never thought it would be a problem! Just help me, please."

"Have you been hiding anything else?"

"Well, there was that one time…"

Judy was furious at the end of Nick's confession. She wanted to see him suffer. Even though she already convinced Mr. Big to lend a hand, she said, "Give me a few hours then to convince Mr. Big. I should be able to do it before the end of the day."

* * *

It was an hour before the deadline when Judy approached Nick, "Here's the offer, take it or leave it. I only want to hear yes or no. You become my slave, and Mr. Big handles your problem or you get bought by a Nyan prince."

"You're not going to do anything to me, are you?"

"Wrong answer. If you don't say yes, enjoy your life in the cat kingdom."

"Yes," Nick said.

Judy didn't exercise her power over him yet. She felt it was morally wrong to enslave someone. However, it was only tomorrow that her mood changed. Nick approached her smugly once Mr. Big fixed his problem.

"Mr. Big helped me, and you have no legal power over me," Nick gloated.

"Actually, here's where your wrong: He controls your account, and anything he does will be under your name. I've actually bought this shock collar that I was hesitating to use, but not anymore for such an ungrateful fox. You start acting as my slave or Mr. Big will make sure you owe enough money to catch the attention of the Nyan princes. Put this on or try your luck."

"I doubt he controls my account."

"Uh-huh, the thing you do better be putting the collar around your neck. My patience is at an end. Do you think that Mr. Big or I would be so foolish not to expect you to pull something? The princes are waiting."

Nick looked at her intently the next few minutes. Judy couldn't believe that Nick actually put on the collar, thus admitting his defeat. She thought he would have something else planned even though she would manage to win in the end.

"You win," Nick said. "Please don't do something horrible to me."

"Let's see. Starting from today, I want to use your tail as a pillow, and we can go from there."

"That's it?" Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, not at all, that's just the start. I'm sure I'll find some creative uses for you as time goes on."

"You wouldn't be that cruel, would you?"

"Do you have a choice?"

"No, I do not."

**Author's Note:**

> #tothemoon


End file.
